You've met your match
by Amy230173
Summary: Full Summary inside. At least read the summary before you skip over this. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!
1. Before we meet

**Summary:**

Kagome had been in America for awhile and she missed Japan a lot, so her mother made arrangements for her to go back to Japan and live with one of her mother's very close friend, InuTashio, who has 2 sons and an adopted daughter. Inuyasha doesn't like the extra company so he tries to get rid of her by pulling pranks and pissing her off, but her rebellious ways make it difficult and in his mind, she is always just barely out of reach, so he is always chasing after her....and so our story begins.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Kagome dear, are you finished packing?" My mother called from down stairs.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I replied. I was looking forward to meeting this family. They seemed interesting. The father and the oldest son are full demon. The second son is a half demon and the adopted daughter is human.

"Now Kagome, be on your best behavior." My mother told me sternly. At first I always seem so innocent, but I can turn out to be a hand full. Right now, I'm going through a rebellious stage. My mom doesn't know about most of the stuff I do, so I don't get in trouble a lot and when I do get in trouble, I always seem to be able to talk my way out of it and make it seem like I'm the victim. I have to say I like the current stage that I'm at and I don't plan on changing any time soon.

"Yeah mom, you know me better than that. I'm not like that." I replied smirking. I'm also really good at lying. It's not a habit that I'm proud of, but it sure does come in handy.

"Come on Kagome we have to get you to the air port!" My mother shouted as I finished packing the last few items that were left in my room after clearing everything out. I ran down stairs and loaded my luggage. "Did you double check to make sure you didn't miss anything?" My mom asked getting into the car.

"I got everything." I said uncaring and my mother sighed and we drove off to the air port.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Dad!" I complained in a whiney voice. "It's been just us guys for so long, having a girl move in will ruin everything!" I continued I the same voice.

"What about Rin? She's a girl."My father replied.

"That's different. Rin is a little kid. This girl is my age." I said smartly.

"Look she is going to be living with us till she is eighteen and can get her own place."

"But dad!"

"No buts. Unless she decides she wants to go home, then she will be staying here." My father growled annoyed and I huffed. _`If she decides she wants to go home, then she won't be here anymore. _I thought. `_well then I'll just have to make her want to leave. _"feh" I said smirking at my new plan.

In my school we have cliques. I would be known as the popular heart throb that pranks people into insanity. I find joy in pulling pranks on people. I think that my pranks are just enough to get this girl to leave. You see I don't mind girls my own age at all it's the thought of living with one. Maybe if I piss her off a little bit she'll be gone before you can say "supercalifragilisticxpalidocious". By the time I'm done with her, she'll wish she never even left America.

"Now, I need you to go pick her up from the air port. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." My dad said after a while of silence.

"What? Why me?" I asked loudly.

"Because she is around your age and I think she would feel most comfortable around you." He replied.

I sighed a fake sigh because as he explained I thought of my first way to piss her off.

**A/N: **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Tell me if you like it, what you think about it. If anybody has any questions or is confused please don't hesitate to ask. I'll most up another chapter if you guys want, but you have to let me know.


	2. Now that we've met

Kagome's P.O.V

My plane arrived in Japan within reasonable timing. I guess I fell asleep because it felt like minutes rather than hours. I roamed around the air port searching for my ride. I couldn't find them anywhere. I decided I would wait for a few minute in one spot. I have ADHD so that didn't work out. I decided to call Sango and tell her that I'm here.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hi! Can you guess who it is?" I asked giggling.

"Kagome I have collar ID on my cell and you know it." She replied and I could imagine her smiling.

I grinned widely, though she couldn't see it. "Can you guess were I am?" I said as my grin got bigger.

"Uhhhh…..give me a hint." She replied. I could hear her grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm back in Japan. Big enough hint?" I said with a chuckle.

"Ahhhh! Really? No way, I can't wait to see you! Speaking of, if you're in Japan, how come you haven't stopped by yet?" She asked suspiciously.

"My plane just landed and my ride isn't here yet." I replied sighing.

"Well then I'll come pick you up and we can go to the mall." She squealed in delight.

"What about this Inuyasha person that was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago?" I asked.

"Inuyasha? That's who you're staying with?" She asked. "I know him, he probably forgot or some thing, I'll take you to his house." Sango assured me.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

About five minutes later Sango shows up and they leave the air port.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"If I'm really late she'll be sitting there for hours waiting at the air port." I said to myself. "It's been an hour and fifteen minutes since her flight was supposed to be here." I smirked. I was hiding out in my car a few feet from my house because my father thought I already left to go pick up this Kagome person. I figure if I start driving now I will be at least an hour and thirty minutes late. It's a fifteen minute drive and I have been sitting out here for an hour and ten minutes. "She should be pretty pissed by the time I get there." I said as I drove off.

Sango's P.O.V

"So Kagome, I was thinking-" I started to say, but Kagome cut me off.

"Now Sango you know that's never a good thing." I glared playfully at her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I began again, "Guess what I got us!" I continued.

"What?" Kagome replied enthusiastically.

I pulled out two cards and Kagome squealed. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked and I nodded.

"Instead of going to the mall, we can go to the club, you know get…..happy." I said laughing. I had gotten us fake IDs. Me and Kagome are a lot alike, both rebellious trouble making teens…and I love it!

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Get these wheels a move'n! No time to waste!" Kagome said loudly as we drove off.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was at the air port looking for Kagome. My dad gave me a picture of her so I know who I'm looking for. I practically walked around the air port twice and I couldn't find her any where. When it started to get late and the sun started to go down I went and asked if the security guards had seen her and what they told me pissed me off.

"She left ours ago with another young lady." The fat one had said.

"Would you like a search party?" The thinner one had asked. I told them to search for her and then I went home to tell my dad what happened.

"I can't believe she went with a stranger." My dad had said walking around the living room in panic. "What could I tell her mother? Should I tell her mother?"

"You don't know if she went with a stranger or not. They could have known each other." Sesshomaru said. I stayed quiet on the couch because I could really care less about what happened to the bitch. I wanted her gone anyway. I tuned out the rest of the conversation. After a few minutes the door bell rang and my dad rushed to answer it.

"Um, excuse me Mr." the officer at the door paused looking at his notepad. "Takashi, I believe you are the legal guardian of Miss Kagome Higurashi." My father nodded. "She is being charged of illegal documents and for the purchase of alcoholic beverages as a minor." The officer continued. I looked over to the door to see the girl, Kagome, from the photo. She looked angry, but I couldn't really tell because she was looking to the side at something outside.

My father sighed. "Thank you officer, I can take it from here." The officer pushed her inside the door and left. Everything went silent as everyone's attention fell on Kagome.

"What?" She asked innocently.

My father sighed again. "Someone show her to her room." Then he walked into the kitchen.

"So…."she said casually.

Kagome's P.O.V

"So…." I said casually. Still nobody made a sound. "Do I have to find my room on my own or are one of you guys gunna show me?" I continued and the tallest of the too jumped as if just realizing I spoke.

"Yes, I'm Sesshomaru and that's Inuyasha. My younger sister, Rin, is sleeping." He said walking up the stairs and I followed. "Do you have any luggage or anything at all?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I left it in Sango's car." I replied. "I need to borrow a phone." He handed me his cell phone.

"Wait!" I heard Inuyasha say. "You were with Sango?" He continued.

"Sure." I replied in a bored 'stop-acting-like-I-care' tone. I like answering yes or no questions like that because it's an indefinite answer and always leaves the other person unsure. It get on there nerves, but I think it's funny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"What am I, a walking, talking, dictionary? Look it up if you can't figure it out." I replied with attitude as I walked into my room and dialed Sango's number, slamming the door in his face.

Sango's P.O.V

I got caught at the bar, but I got away from the po-po's . To bad for Kagome she didn't make it out with me. I drove off to my house when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Sango, it's me. I need you to drop my stuff off at Takashi's house. Later on I'll meet at my old shrine." She said.

"You know I'm all for it." I said smirking. "I'll call Koga and Ayame and it'll be just like old times before you moved."

"Kay. Can't wait to see 'em! Are they still going out?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. Strong as ever." I replied.

"Awesome. Now hurry up and get your ass over here. My room is plain and boring and it's getting on my nerves." She replied through what sounded like clenched teeth.

I chuckled. "Okay. I'll be there in a little bit." I said as we hung up the phone.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was shocked. I so didn't expect that. She looks so sweet and innocent. She's proof it's the quiet ones you got to watch. I went over my thoughts a few times then the door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey Yasha. Is Kagome here?" Sango asked.

"Maybe." I replied smirking inwardly.

"Well, I need you to bring her stuff in. It's in my trunk." She replied and I frowned.

"And if she's not here?" I asked after awhile.

"Now Inuyasha that would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that she's standing right behind you." Sango said laughing and I turned around to see a plate of whip cream flying towards my face. I tried to dodge it, but I wasn't quick enough. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed loudly. Then they began laughing at me.

"Nice one Kagome!" Sango said giving her a high five and then walking out to get Kagome's luggage. Since they had it handled I went to the bathroom to wash the whip cream off my face.

Kagome's P.O.V

I slammed the whip cream on his face because he was late picking me up, so I'm not a rebel without a cause….sometimes. Me and Sango brought in my thing and headed up to my room. "Okay. First things first, we need to go buy some paint cause this isn't workin' for me." I said looking around in disgust. The room was pink and purple with a flower pattern surrounding the rim of the door. Blek!!!!

"Agreed. We need blue, green, white, black, and silver?" Sango asked, making sure I was okay with it and I nodded.

"We can't really do anything until we get that taken care of so we don't have to take everything that we are planning to put on the walls back down." I said and was about to continue when there was a knock on my door.

"Kagome? It's me, Inutashio." A male voice said.

"Come in." I yelled flatly and he opened the door.

"Sango, I think its time for you to go home." He said coming in.

"Understandable. I'll see you later Kagome." Sango said only me catching the double meaning.

"Kagome, why would you do something like this?" he asked me and I tried not roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I lied. "I guess I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." I continued my fake apology.

"You're forgiven, but I can't let you go unpunished. You're grounded for a week." He said sighing. "Believe me, I hate punishing you on the first day-or should I say night-that you got here." He got up and left while I put on a fake sad face. When he closed the door I smirked and got out my cell phone to next Sango.

To: Sango

From: Kagome

Subject: $n3|!Ng 0u+

Message: u call Ayame & Koga yet?

To: Kagome

From: Sango

Subject: Re: $n3|!Ng 0u+

Message: yea on our way 2 shrine. u still cum n?

To: Sango

From: Kagome

Subject: Re: Re: $n3|!Ng 0u+

Message: yea. b ther n a bit.

I put my phone in my pocket and set up my bed so it looked like I was sleeping. Call me crazy, but I had a blow up figure of me made just for times like this. I stuck it in place then I made a recording of me snoring lightly in case some body walks in. "I'm going to bed" I shouted and I heard a few `k's letting me know I was heard. I opened the window and made my escape.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I heard Kagome say she was going to bed. Shame because I was gunna rub it in. Oh well. I needed to come up with something good. My first attempt failed and then she got me. This soooo meant war. I can't believe she's friends with Sango. Sango never really struck me as a badass. No wander Miroku likes her…no wander Sango can deal with him. Ahhhh! Getting off topic. I could do something cliché and put hair die in her shampoo, or the most cliché prank ever is to steel all her cloths and hide em or something really really really cliché like putting unknown substances in a bucket then hang it over there head. Hmmmm….Yeah I like that one…I'll make it whip cream to get back at her and add chocolate syrup to make it sticky. "Oh yeah I am so awesome." I said aloud then got up to set up the prank.

Sango's P.O.V

Koga, Ayame, and I were almost to the shrine.

"I can't wait to see Kagome again. It's been forever." Ayame squealed.

"I know, it'll be just like old times." Koga said enthusiastically.

I told them earlier what Kagome had done and what we did. We arrived at the shrine and I parked my car. On the outside it looks old and abandoned, but on the inside it's like a regular house. We've turned it into a hide-out, or club-house if you will. Kagome lived here before she moved and nobody bought it so now we're using it. This is where Kagome and I hung out when she came and visited over the summer, but only for short periods of time. When we walked in, everyone got comfortable on the couch and turned on the T.V. We're not sure how or why, but the electricity didn't get turned off, neither the water nor any other house hold appliance we would need. A few moments later Kagome walked in, attacking Koga and Ayame with hugs.

"I missed you guys so much!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Now, let's get down to business." I said. "Since school is about to start I think we should prank it. We don't get in trouble and we have a good laugh." I continued. "Any ideas?"

"Let's do something that will delay all our classes." Ayame suggested.

"Yeah and it has to be exciting." Koga added.

"We should make it colorful." Kagome all but blurted out and we all gave her puzzled looks.

Kagome's P.O.V

"We'll plan it for tomorrow night since tonight is almost over." I continued. "I have a whole lot of paint that was left over from before I moved in and I know I won't ever use it because it's pink and purple. We could splatter it all over the walls inside and out." I said grinning.

"Oh, and we could come up with a name for us that nobody knows." Sango put in.

"Yeah, it will be like telling them who we are, without telling them." Ayame said.

"But what could we be?" Koga said.

"Hmmm…." We all said in unison.

"Why don't we just use our initials and try to spell a word with it?" Sango asked.

I thought for a moment. "K.A.S.K?" I said it as a rhetorical question.

"Well, do you have anything better?" She shot back.

I looked at Koga and Ayame, they shrugged. "K.A.S.K it is" I said smiling. "Shit you guys! I got to go. Inuyasha's father grounded me for like a week and he'll be cum'n to wake me up for breakfast any minute now." I continued while giving my friends a good-bye-for-now hug.

"Kay, see ya later." They all said, not at the same time, but over lapped.

A/N: Any questions? Any thing you don't understand? Anything you just want to laugh about. Review and let me know.


	3. You thought you had it all figured out

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was working on my prank through the night and by morning I had finished. I heard some noise inside the room. It sounded like a window opening and closing, something deflating, and the movement of the comforter. I thought nothing of it and moved away from the door quickly hiding behind a plant in the hallway assuming she was just getting up. I saw the door knob turn. The suspense was killing me. Any second now she would be drenched in whip cream and chocolate syrup. The door opened, she stepped out and the bucket fell. I couldn't contain my laughter as I fell out of my hiding spot rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. She looked at me.

"I don't know why you're laughing. Whip cream and chocolate! I couldn't ask for anything more!" Kagome exclaimed and I stopped laughing.

"You're…happy about that." I asked incredulously.

"Who wouldn't be? Thanks!" She yelled quietly.

Just then my father walked down the hall. "I heard a lot of laughing." He said sleep-ishly and Kagome's mood changed completely. It almost looked like she was gunna cry.

"Inuyasha pulled a dirty prank on me and now I'm covered in fluffy brown stuff." She said innocently and my jaw dropped.

"Inuyasha, she is our guest. You need to treat her nicely. I'm afraid I have to ground you." My father said and my shocked expression turned to him.

"But she- and I- and-and-and-" I couldn't get out a complete sentence.

"No buts. Grounded. Two weeks." He said sternly.

"You only gave her one week and she practically got arrested. I pulled a silly prank" I replied a little bit offended.

"She is a guest and just got here. You on the other hand know better." He replied walking away. When he was gone Kagome smirked.

"Ha, you got grounded, I got whip cream. I'm awesome." She gloated.

"You're grounded too." I said.

"Not as long as you! And I have ways of making punishment-" She paused. "Not feel like punishment. Face it, I'm better at this game then you are!" She yelled quietly so my father wouldn't hear her, and then went back into her room to do who know what.

Kagome's P.O.V

I went back into my room to take a shower and get dressed. I pulled out my laptop and logged on to yahoo. No one was online so I logged off and called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Hey Sango, call Koga and Ayame tell them to meet us at the shrine in-" I paused to check the time. "Fifteen minutes. I have to eat breakfast so nobody comes to check on me." I continued.

"Okay, don't forget to bring the stuff." Sango replied.

"I won't forget, but I need one of you guys to go get some spray paint." I whispered in case some one was eavesdropping.

"Spray paint? Why?"

"So we can put K.A.S.K somewhere on the walls, doors, floors, and/or ceilings." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it was.

"Oh….okay well I'll do that. See you later." She said and we both hung up. I opened the door to exit my room and Inuyasha was still standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said smirking. I am so good it's scary. Hearing my comment he closed his mouth a wiped off a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth and then walking down stairs after me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I stood there for almost half an hour thinking about and going over what had just happened. It made me so angry, but I couldn't help but admire her for her sneaky rebellious attitude. As much as I hate to admit it, she's brilliant. Of course I would never admit it out loud though. I heard muffled words coming from the room and assumed she was talking on the phone. After five minutes she came out and stared at me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She told me smirking. Hearing her comment I closed my mouth and wiped off a bit of drool hanging out of my mouth, embarrassed, and followed her down stairs. We walked into the kitchen and she asked. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, anything you want." One of the maids answered her question.

"Okay, I want three chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top, a chocolate chip muffin with three pieces bacon on the side, and some hash browns with some warm blue berry syrup would be great." She said all in one breathe.

"Well don't we have an appetite." The maid said more to herself then to Kagome and asked me what I wanted.

"I just want some ramen." I said and we both sat down. The maids finished mine and Kagome's meals and sat them in front of us. I was about to dig in, but I looked up and saw Kagome. I and everyone else in the kitchen sat there in disbelief as we watched Kagome eat everything and I mean everything. When she was finished she dabbed her face with a napkin and asked. "Can I have some orange juice or something?"

"Um yes." The maids said snapping out of there dazes and rushed to get her some orange juice. When she was done she headed for the door.

"Wait." I said making her pause in her step. "You're grounded. You can't go out." I finished.

"You wouldn't snitch on me, would you?" she asked "Nobody like a snitch." She continued smirking.

I let out a low growl. "True, but you're an exception to my no snitching rule." I said through clenched teeth. She sighed.

"Okay then I'll just go and sit in my room and catch up on some-" She paused thinking. " Reading . Yeah there we go that works. Reading." She smiled a fake smile and ran up stairs. I smirked. She just made it completely obvious she wasn't going to read. I decided to see what she was up too.

Kagome's P.O.V

I ran up stairs into my room and closed the door. I leaned up against it for a moment, and then I heard someone up by my door. _He is really bad at this. _I thought with a sigh. I ran to my bag and grabbed my favorite book, twilight, which I have read millions of times, and pretended to read it. I heard my door slip open the slightest bit. "Well I'll be damned." I heard him mutter under his breath. "She really is reading." Then he closed the door. I smirked and waited for a few moments then I quickly set up my decoy then set up my MP3 so it looked like I was listening to music and couldn't hear anything. I grabbed the paint and high tailed my ass outta there without a sound. When I got to the shrine Sango, Koga, and Ayame were there waiting for me.

"What took ya?" Ayame asked me.

"Inuyasha, he wanted to be a snitch and then he wanted to spy on me." I said. "He's really bad at that, you know?" I continued getting off topic. "Anyway….are you guys ready?" They all nodded. Well then let's get a move on, we ain't got all day.

"We have to cut through the woods so we can enter through the back and no one sees us go in." Koga said. "I can pick the lock just fine, but I don't know how we will get to the front of the school without at least one person seeing us." he continued.

"We could get a large banner and spray paint K.A.S.K on it, then hang it from the roof-." Sango said.

"And we can use whatever we have left to spray it on the inside." I finished the sentence for her and everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then let's get moving." I said grinning.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I stayed for a few minutes after that and still nothing, so I figured I'd let it go. I decided to call Miroku, my best friend.

"Hey, what's up ma brother from another mother!" Miroku greeted his best friend.

"Yeah do me favor and DON'T do that again." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Let's prank the school." I replied grinning. "If we prank it before school starts up again then we can't get in trouble for it." I continued when he didn't say anything.

"Sure, why not? What did you have in mind?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe do some graffiti on the sidewalk." I said shrugging.

"Okay." He said.

"I'll go buy some spray paint." I said.

"I'll meet you at the store." He replied and we both hung up. I had to sneak out because I was grounded. I peeked into Kagome's room to make sure she wasn't up to anything. I saw her with her headphones in her ears and a book in her lap. "And to think I thought she was a badass. I should've known she was would turn all goody-two-shoes on me." I said to myself quietly as I closed the door. I quietly leaped down the stairs and to the front door making the tiniest click when I opened and closed the door. "Ahhh sweet freedom" I said to myself and walking to the store.

Miroku's P.O.V

Inuyasha has requested my services. If you ask me it's too early to pull pranks, but what the hay, I'm already up so let's go for it. I left my house and made my way to the store. He was there waiting for me.

"So, what made you want to prank the school so early in the morning?" I asked as we walked in.

"Well I'm grounded and it's the only time when nobody is at home. Dad's at work, Rin's at daycare, Sesshomaru is looking for a job, and Kagome is just in her room reading and listening to music." He replied in one breathe.

"Oh, why are you grounded?" I asked trying to avoid silence.

"Kagome." He replied growling. "She's all innocent and perfect around my father, and then when he turns his back she grows devil horns, and **I **get in trouble for it." He ranted on.

"What happened?"

"Well she-I-umm-well-she-ugh-HER! She was-" Inuyasha stopped and glared into space. "You had to be there." He said through clenched teeth.

I sighed as we came to what we were looking for. "We can split the price in half." I said, he nodded and we paid for the items and left. We walked up to the school in silence. There was a banner hanging above the school that said "K.A.S.K" on it.

"What do you think the banners for?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Maybe, it stands for Kick Ass Sorority Klub." I suggested and Inu shrugged.

"Well come on lets prank and run." He said shaking up the can.

Two hours later we finished our master pieces. It said "HEY BITCHES" in really big graffiti letters and it was filled in with red. "Come on dude; let's get out of here before we get caught." I said and we made a run for it.

Sango's P.O.V

Big spots of pink and purple paint covered the school, inside and out. K.A.S.K was written all over everything, as well as the banner we hung at the front. "How long do you think it will take for them to clean up this mess?" I asked grinning.

"A good few months." Ayame said nodding, obviously proud of our work.

"Come on let's make a clean get away." Kagome said getting rid of the evidence then she paused. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked and we all listened closely. I heard two voices and I recognized them both.

"Miroku and Inuyasha?" I said more then asked.

"What could they possibly be doing here?"Ayame said.

"Same thing we are doing." Kagome said flatly. "Let's make some noise to get their attention." She suggested and we all shrugged. Kagome took off the lids to two near-by trashcans and Koga flipped them over. He started a beat and Kagome banged the lids together along with it. Ayame scratched her claws against a tree along to the beat and every few moments I would bang my foot against one of the trashcans for a deep hollow **BOOM**!!! It actually sounded pretty good. We got lost in the beat and forgot the purpose of it in the first place, to get Inuyasha's and Miroku's attention, and it worked. We got cut off by the sound of Inuyasha clearing his throat very loudly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dude, look around, same reason you're here." Koga said, upset that we were interrupted.

"So K.A.S.K doesn't stand for Kick Ass Sorority Klub?" Miroku asked.

"No! We had to make it completely obvious that it was us without telling them it was us." I said in an are-you-really-gunna-ask-that-question kind of look.

"So it's the first letter of each of your names?"Miroku asked stupidly.

"Yes, now please get a brain." Kagome cut in.

"Kagome? I thought you were in your room reading?" Inuyasha said just as stupidly.

"Has anybody heard the terms "sneak out" at all?" Kagome yelled exasperated.

"Sorry! Seriously take a chill pill." Inuyasha replied. Kagome's face was red with anger, but she calmed down before she exploded.

"You guys wanna go get some lunch or something?" Ayame asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, we could all go to the mall." I exclaimed and they all nodded. We arrived at the mall around twelve-thirty. "Okay, last time I checked it was Ayame's turn to buy the food." I said grinning. "Koga I think it's your turn to go up against Kagome." I continued.

"What? Are you guy's gunna have an eating contest." I heard Miroku ask.

"Yeah, we do this a lot." I replied, and then I got an idea. "Wanna make a bet?" I said already knowing who was gunna win.

"Sure, what's your wager and on who?" He asked. From the smirk on his face, I think he _**thought **_he knew what he was doing.

"Kagome, $250." I said trying not to grin.

"Oh you're so on!" He yelled excitedly.

"Hey, I want in on this action." Inuyasha said smirking. "My moneys on Koga. Kagome ate like my entire kitchen this morning, no way she could possibly beat Koga, plus Koga probably has a stronger stomach." He nodded to himself nodding, happy with his logic. I couldn't stop the grin on my face. These boys need to learn everything isn't always what they seem. The three of us turned and watched intently as Koga and Kagome got ready to start.

"Okay, you have two minutes to eat as much food as you can. Whoever has the least amount of food on their tray at the end of two minutes wins." Ayame said taking out a stop watch. "And go!" She started the timer.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Sango put $250 on Kagome. I couldn't believe how easy it would be to win this bet. Kagome couldn't possibly eat more than Koga…in two minutes. Another thought occurred to me, as to why Kagome wouldn't win. Koga is a demon. No way I'm losing this bet. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ayame's voice. "And stop." She said.

I looked at the piles of food. Surprisingly, it was hard to tell who won. Ayame inspected the piles and then inspected their bellies. "And the winner is-" She paused for dramatic effect, I looked over at Sango and she was grinning widely with excitement in her eyes and for a moment I had a small doubt I would lose. "KAGOME!!!! CONGATZ!" She said and laughed.

"That's my girl!" Sango exclaimed giving Kagome a high-five. "Now hand over the money." She continued holding out her hand out. I sighed and we both reluctantly handed over the money. Koga snorted.

"Not much of a surprise." Koga said chuckling.

"Huh?" Miroku and I said at the same time.

"Kagome is the undefeated champion. That girl eats like there's no tomorrow and never gains any weight." Koga said. Our facial expressions must've looked funny because Koga started laughing.

"You tricked us!" I yelled, furious.

"Yeah, now I have $500 and you learned something new. It really is a win-win situation." Sango said laughing. I grumbled under my breath. _I will so get her back for this. _Kagome looked at her watch.

"Inuyasha, we need to get back to your house. Your father is probably coming home for lunch and we need to be there when he comes to check on us." She said hurriedly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've done this before." I said sarcasticly.

"Well then I guess you don't know better. Now hurry. Sango can you give us a ride?" She replied.

"Sure." She said and everyone got up to leave. She dropped off Miroku first. The car ride was short and silent. We arrived at my house and I stepped out of the car. Kagome whispered "The shrine" to Sango before she got out. I didn't know what it meant, but I assumed she didn't want me to hear it.

"Come on." I said but I stopped short. I saw my father in the kitchen through a window in the front of my house. "Shit" I cursed. "He's already home. We can go through the window."

"You act like we were gunna use the front door in the first place." She replied climbing up a tree leading to her room and I did the same. "Who said you could come to my room." She asked rhetorically.

"There's not a tall tree conveniently located next to my window." I said panicking.

She sighed. "Fine."

InuTashio's P.O.V

I had just gotten home for lunch. I don't normally do this, but with two grounded teens, I had to check up on them. I walked inside and into the kitchen and started cooking some Ramon. "It's unusually quiet today. Not even the T.V is on." I said to myself. I would go check there rooms after my lunch.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Come on, before he comes to check on us." I said hurriedly.

"Uhh." Inuyasha said stupidly.

"What?" I asked opening my window.

"My foot is stuck in the branch."

InuTashio's P.O.V

I finished my lunch and began to walk upstairs. There was no sound at all. I heard some nosy outside, but figured it was just the wind. I checked Inuyasha's room first. There was no sign that he had been in his room at all. I sighed, closed the door and went to go check Kagome's room.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I pulled hard on my foot. "It won't come out." I said panicking.

"Can't you snap the branch or something?" She asked. "You are a haynou." She sounded panicked too. I hadn't thought of that. I snapped the branch and set my foot free. Kagome climbed through the window and I followed. We heard footsteps in the hallway, we both froze.

"Hurry, go sit on the carpet over there." She ordered as she hid a Kagome look alike in her closet while pulling out some cards. I sat down and she soon joined me. I heard the door knob turn and she separated the deck, giving half to me. "War." She whispered. I caught on to what she was doing. She was creating an alibi. I nodded and we both picked up a card just as the door opened. My father looked, well, shocked to see us there.

"Oh." He said. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you might have snuck out or something." He continued.

"I can't believe you think that lowly of us." Kagome said. It sounded like she was crying.

"Oh, no Kagome. I didn't mean it like that. I had assumed that when Inuyasha wasn't in his room." He ran over to hug Kagome in a fatherly embrace.

"I simply wanted something to do." She said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. How can I make you feel better?"

"Well, my friends invited me to a before school party and-" she trailed off.

"Of course, if it makes up for my hurtful assumption." He replied and my jaw dropped.

Kagome's P.O.V

I can't believe that worked. I mean it worked the first few times with my mother, but she stopped buying it after awhile. I smirked inwardly and looked at Inuyasha with his jaw practically on the floor, ears flat against his head. I frowned. I know he's been trying to get rid of me since the air port, but I couldn't help but pity him. "Umm, InuTashio, It would be wonderful if Inuyasha could accompany me at the party. After all, Sango is the only friend I have so far and I feel I should try to get to know him since I practically live here now." I sighed.

"Umm…." He paused. "Sure." He said with a reluctant smile. Inuyasha's ears perked up and I smiled. InuTashio left and I stopped faking sobs.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why did you get me out of my grounding?"

"Did you want to be grounded?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, I just thought we were in like a prank war or something." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh, we are. I'm just a sucker for puppy dogs and your ears are just adorable." I squealed coming up and rubbing them. He anime sweat dropped and I giggled.

"Thanks." He said slowly after a few minutes.

"Don't thank me, we're still at war." I said chuckling and he nodded grinning.

"Fair enough. Now when did you get invited to this party?" He asked.

"I didn't, the idea just came to me moment s ago." I replied. "We're having it at my old home, The Higurashi Shrine." I continued, dialing Sango's number.

Sango's P.O.V

Ayame, Koga, and I sat in the living room of the shrine watching T.V. My phone rang so I went to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey, Sango were throwing a party at the shrine. Invite people, buy stuff for it, set a date, I'll be there in a little bit." Kagome answered.

"Okay." I replied and we hung up.

"You guys! We're throwing a party." I said to Ayame and Koga.

"Awesome! When?" Koga asked me.

"Umm how about this Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said in union.

"How are we gunna get people to come? School hasn't even started yet. " Ayame asked.

"All we have to do is tell them Kagome's back in Tokyo. They won't be able to get here fast enough." I said.

"I'm on it. I got Miroku, Hojo, Shippo, Kikyo, and Naraku spreading the news already." Koga said hanging up his phone.

I made my way upstairs to Kagome's old room. That's where we kept a large stash of money for pranks and occasions like these. I grabbed the estimated amount that we might need for the party. "Come on." I said to Ayame and Koga, running out to my car with them following behind.


	4. I thought I had it all figured out

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Hey, Sango we're throwing a party at the shrine. Invite people, buy stuff for it, set a date; I'll be there in a little bit." Kagome said. After about maybe two seconds she hung up and turned to me and said, "Now, I'm going to the shrine. You can come too, but that doesn't mean we have some kind truce till were finished with the party or something."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said smirking and following her out the window. It seemed that this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was, but now that were at war; I won't be going easy on her. I changed my mind; I'm not trying to get her to leave anymore. I find this war very entertaining. This is going to be fun.

Kagome's P.O.V

I was walking with Inuyasha towards the shrine. Nobody said anything at all. I figured he was taking what I said into consideration. Maybe he was planning to prank me. I wouldn't doubt it. I got him good and his pride won't let him not prank me back. I'll just have to be on my guard.

"You know." He said. The sound of his voice startled me a bit. "I could give you a ride on my back and we would get there much faster."

"You don't know the way." I said, not even looking at him.

"You could tell me the way. Your mouth would be right next to my ear." he said. I couldn't see his facial expression because I wasn't looking at him.

"That would be true if you had human ears." I said, still not looking at him.

"My hearing is more advanced than humans to, so I could hear you anyway." he said, now he was walking backwards in front of me. I sighed.

"Sure. Just do me a favor." I said trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked warily. We were still walking.

"I'm going to be a fortune teller for the next twenty seconds." I said as it grew more difficult for me to contain my laughter.

"Okay." He said slowly.

I closed my eyes momentarily then opened them. "I see a very large pole in your future." I said laughing a bit.

"A pole? What's tha-" he started to say, but he hit his head on a street light and fell to the ground. I burst out laughing. "OUCH!!!!" he screamed with his doggy ears flat against his head. I looked away so I wouldn't feel guilty about it. His ears are just so damn cute.

"I warned you." I told him then I started running down the street. We were almost to the shrine, if I made it there, at least then there will be witnesses to who murdered me. I laughed at the thought. I looked back once. He had just gotten over the pain. I ran faster. I could see the shrine up ahead of me.

"Your gunna pay for that!" He yelled and chased after me. I was almost there; just a few more steps, I saw Sango's car out front, so I knew I would have some back up. Just when I think I'm home free, he grabbed from behind.

Sango's P.O.V

We had just gotten back from shopping. The three of us were sitting on the couch talking.

"Well, I prefer the mild hot sauce over the spicy kind." Ayame said.

"I'm not surprised. You're a girl, so you can't handle the hot stuff." Koga said shrugging. Ayame and I stared at him.

"That is so sexist of you." I said.

"I know!" Ayame agreed. "If you think you're so much better then I guess you don't need me. I'll just go find somebody who appreciates me and my opinions." She continued.

I sighed. Yeah Koga was being sexist, but Ayame and him had this little off and on thing. They do it all the time. It gets annoying.

"No, baby I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Please forgive me." Koga pleaded.

Ayame sighed. "Oh okay." Ayame said smiling. They hugged and I anime sweat dropped. I was about to say some smart ass comment about it when we heard a kind of scream-ish laugh from outside. We all ran to the window. We didn't expect what we saw. Kagome was laying on the ground laughing and Inuyasha was on his knees (A/N: You perverts! jk XD) beside her....tickling her? I ran outside with Ayame and Koga behind me.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome begged, laughing uncontrollably.

"This is what you get." Inuyasha replied laughing evilly.

"I gave you a warning. My sides are hurting." Kagome said half whimpering half laughing.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Inuyasha said.

"I expect nothing less." Kagome said smirking, and then she stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Come on." She continued walking into the shrine. We looked to each other then Inuyasha, then to the door, and then we all followed her inside. "You guys get the stuff?" Kagome asked sprawling herself all over the couch.

"Yeah, we actually just got back." Ayame said grabbing a couple of sodas and tossing them to everyone. "It's on Saturday."

"Cool." Kagome said.

"What's up with him?" I asked, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Oh, he suckered me into getting his father to lay off." She told me smiling and we all laughed.

"Yeah, you always were a sucker for puppy dogs." Koga said.

"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here." Inuyasha said and we all looked at him. He was frowning. I was about to comment, but Miroku, Hojo, Shippo, Kikyo, and Naraku came bursting through the door.

"Were is she?" Kikyo said and they all looked around. Spotting Kagome on the couch they all tackled her with hugs just as she looked over to them.

"I missed you so much." Shippo said pulling her one way and hugging her.

"Not as much as I did." Hojo said pulling her into hug. Kikyo pushed them away.

"She's my best girlfriend." Kikyo said sticking out her tongue. I was about to argue the point when Miroku popped out of nowhere.

"Well I just want to give her a hug." Miroku said pulling her into a giant bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" Kagome choked rather than said and Miroku let go. Naraku was the smart one and waited for everyone to stop tackling her. He pulled her into a light hug and said. "Missed you much, Kagome-chan." I looked at every ones facial expressions. Koga and Ayame were laughing quietly to themselves, Inuyasha was, well surprised, Kagome and the others were catching up, and I was just standing there smiling, so I joined the conversation. Shortly after, so did Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha.

Kagome's P.O.V

After I was tackled with hugs we started to talk and catch up about stuff. I was keeping a close eye on the time and it looked like Inuyasha was too. After dinner I could sneak back out and do stuff. When I left Japan in 7th grade Miroku kind of got on Sango's nerves, but now Sango and Miroku seem closer than ever. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was missing something. I'll ask her about that later.

"Hey Sango, You want to try and get into the club again?" I asked for everybody to hear.

"Didn't we get caught last time?" Sango replied unsure.

"Yeah, but that was because somebody from the outside turned us in."

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Yeah, but that was because somebody from the outside turned us in." Kagome said and I stiffened. "Besides, nobody here would turn us in. Right?" she continued and everyone looked towards me.

"Right." I said slowly, and then a thought occurred to me. "But," I said quickly, "you have to get me in too." I said smirking. Why should I be stuck at home and miss all the fun?

"Fine, but if you come, so does Miroku." She said with irritation.

"Well then Sango has to come." I said.

"She's already coming!" She said, her voice was getting louder.

"Then Koga has to come!" I countered.

"If Koga comes then so does Ayame!" She said.

"Well if Ayame comes then Naraku has to come!" We were both shouting at this point.

"Then Kikyo has to come!" She yelled.

"Well then if Kikyo comes then so does Shippo!" I growled.

"Well if Shippo come then Hojo comes!" She snarled.

"Fine then its settled. Me, You, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo, and Hojo are all going to the club tonight!" I yelled in her face.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I shouted. She flipped her hair and walked away.

"Sango, you know what you have to do." She said and I could just imagine Sango saluting her and Kagome sliding down a fire house pole like in the marines, but she was still in the room.

"Inuyasha, we have to go and everyone else, meet us at the club no earlier than 10:30." Kagome said and we all nodded. We all cleared the house like somebody set off a stink bomb. We went through the windows, up the chimney, and out the front door. Don't ask who went up the chimney.


	5. You don't even know the half of it

**A/N: **I am so so so sorry that the chapter is so late. I have had a lot going on recently and haven't had much time at the computer and now it's just really late. Once again I'm soooooo sorry and I hope you enjoy! :D

Kagome's P.O.V

Inuyasha and I made it back inside my room just as Inuyasha's father pulled in the driveway. I sighed in relief. "We're early." I commented.

"Early? I say we are just in time." Inuyasha said panting heavily, having run all the way here.

"I like to push my luck as far as it will go." I said also panting wildly. "If he's not just about to walk in the door as we step through the window" I paused taking a breath. "We're early." He shrugged.

"I'm gunna go to my room before he come up, you know, so he doesn't think we spent _ALL _day together."

"Hurry, before he comes up." I said pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind him. I heard Inuyasha take the first step, and then he stopped.

"Oh, Inuyasha? Is Kagome in her room?" I heard Inutashio ask.

"Uh, um, yeah." I heard Inuyasha reply. I guess he hadn't expected his father to be on the stair case. I rolled my eyes. He stuttered and it made me look bad. I glared at the ceiling and blew some hair out of my face. I quickly grabbed my MP3, turned it on, and set in my bean bag chair in the corner of my room. I closed my eyes and sighed contently, resting my head on the nearby wall. Inutashio opened my door and then after a few minutes he closed it. _Now to _get_ ready._

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Uh, um, yeah." I said answering my father's question. I hadn't expected him to be right behind me when I turned around. "I'm just gunna…uhh….yea bye." I said dashing into my room. I rolled my eyes at my action. "This is so B.S." I sighed and looked at my clock. 7:30. Three hours till I have to be there. _Maybe I can squeeze in at least one prank. _I thought, grinning evilly.

2 hours later. 9:00 O'clock

_Ok so two hours wasn't enough time to pull a prank, but I sure as hell could plan one. For now I have to stick with the clichés, but just until I come with good one…_.(A/N: Seriously. I can't come up with anything that's not cliché. If anyone has an idea, please comment and let me know, but it has to be good…and un-cliché.) _Now, I need to get ready. _

Kagome's P.O.V

Ok so I'm ready to go with an hour left. I was wearing a small mini skirt that wasn't short enough to be considered slutty, a loose black shirt that hung off the shoulders. It was long sleeved. They had vertical slits in both arms going from the shoulder to the wrists. I had some high heels, bangles, and large hoop earrings on and for a finishing touch I had some pink lip gloss, black mascara, and eyeliner.

"Now to go to Sango's house and set up everything else." I said to myself as I pulled out my GPS, or should I say modified GPS. If you're wondering it lets me keep track of everyone…well everyone that's come within arm's length of me. How you ask? Let's just say Sango knows people. Inutashio was in the kitchen drinking tea and Inuyasha was in his room getting dressed.

"Perfect." I said as I ran down stairs.

"I'm leaving." I yelled as I reached the door.

"Okay sweetie, what about Inuyasha?" Inutashio yelled after me.

"Tell him I caught a ride with Sango. He knows where to go." I yelled back, closing the door, but not before I heard him yell "K". I called Sango and told her to pick me up, and then we headed back over to the shrine.

"You got the cash and the fake IDs?" I asked as we both sat down on the couch.

"Yep and I have news about the party." She replied.

"Lay it on me." I said grabbing to sodas off table and handing it to Sango.

"Well, we can't have the party because of tonight's plans."

"and?" I said. She sighed.

"I'll call my people to call their people to call in a few favors."

"Now that's what I want to here." I said grinning and Sango laughed.

"Yea, you always know how to get your way." Sango said and we both laughed this time.

"So..." I said after we stopped laughing. "We have some time before we need to leave."

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Sango asked grinning and I nodded.

"I'll get the aluminum foil." I said running up stairs. "and the toilet bowl cleaner."

"Then I guess I'm getting the plastic bottles, gardening gloves, and the goggles." Sango said and then we both ran to the door towards the old well house in our shrine.(A/N: for your safety DO NOT attempt this at home.) "I'll poor the cleaner." Sango said, putting on rubber gloves and some goggles, and then getting out an empty Dr. Pepper bottle and filling it three quarters full with toilet bowl cleaner. I did the same, and then crumpled up some aluminum into small balls.

"I get to shake it." I said as I put the aluminum in the bottle.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10" I counted as I shook it, and then threw the bottle into the well. _BOOM! _It sounded like a gun shot. There you have it. Homemade bombs. (A/N: and may I repeat: DO NOT try this at home. Also for those of you who know me and/or watch me on dA: You know I had to do it! XD)

"That was awesome!" Sango shouted grinning as we high fived each other. We proceeded to do this until we ran out of water bottles.

"Okay, this is the last one. We need to get some more soon." I said as I threw the last one into the well. _BOOM! _"What time is it?" I asked and Sango looked at her watch.

"Almost 10:00. Wanna watch T.V till we go meet everyone?"

I shrugged. " I guess we ain't got noth n better to do." I said and we both headed inside.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

(A/N: I'm being lazy, so I'm not describing Inuyasha's cloths. Use your imagination.)

"Thirty minutes left. I guess I could watch T.V. until we have two leave." I said, talking to myself….."Wait, I'm talking to myself! Aw damn I'm going crazy!"

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't talk to yourself like that. People will think you're crazy." Inutashio yelled from downstairs and I got a O.o look on my face.

"Maybe I'll go to the shrine for a little while then." I said…talking to myself and I got this face again. O.o "I'm just gunna leave now." I continued as I left. "I'm leaving."

"Okay, Kagome already left she said you knew where to go."

"Yeah." I yelled as I closed the door. She probably went to the shrine with Sango.

Minutes later

I arrived at the shrine…minutes later…probably ten or fifteen. Anyway, Sango's car was out front, so it looks like I was right as usual…well not as usual as you might think…okay fine I'm wrong more often than right, but that's not the point. The point is that I was right this time. I randomly walked into the shrine and both girls turned and looked at me.

"Well, look who randomly showed up at hang out." Kagome said grinning.

"Well, you see, I started talking to myself, so I figured I needed to be around people and since you left early I thought you might be at the shrine with Sango…and looky here. I was right."

"Yea, well, don't get used to it." Sango said and they both laughed…at me. I wanted to cry…naw, I'm kidding. It takes a lot to make me cry and I mean a lot.

"Feh, whatever." Was my smart reply, I gotta get better at those. I went and sat down in the middle of the couch between Sango and Kagome. "What's on?" I asked.

"The T.V." Kagome said obviously.

"Way to state the obvious, Kagome." I said grinning.

"Well, you asked an obvious question." She said and I looked over at her. She was looking at me grinning.

"You know what I meant." I said defeated. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled softly at her action when we turned back to the screen.

She flipped it to wrestling (A/N: Love it. Can't get enough of it. :D) and Kagome was like trance or something. I guess she was a big fan.

"What time is it?" Sango asked after awhile.

"Just about 10:30. Lets give em a few more minutes." Kagome said, eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"Hey, do you think if the place caught on fire she'd notice?" I asked Sango.

"Of course I'd notice." Kagome said still not looking away from the screen. I jumped, not expecting a reply from her. "I notice anything and everything. If I laid a book down on the coffee table and someone moved it the slightest inch, I would notice." She went on. "I would notice if the sneakiest person in the world was right behind me or if danger is coming. I can if we have a chance at winning or when it's the end, time to give up and there's no hope. She said this without looking away from the T.V. I looked at Sango who was about to say something when Kagome all of a sudden shouted. "YEAH! BODY SLAM! ALL RIGHT! Yes! Okay. Come on you guys, don't wanna keep them waiting. Shotgun called it"

"Oh no, Kagome you know what happened last time you drove my car." Sango said.

"We should forget about the past and live for the present!" Kagome replied. "Besides, I have the car keys." She continued, and then ran out the door as fast as she could.

"Ugh, by gosh how does she do that?! Kagome get back here!" Sango yelled after her.

"You'll never take me alive!" I heard Kagome yell back. I followed them outside, laughing silently as I watched Sango race after Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'd hurry and jump in now, cuz when she's behind the wheel, she waits for no one." Sango called to me.

"I'll make it fair. You get a 10 second head start." We both made are way to the vehicle. "1, 2,…10" She made a mad dash to the driver seat.

"No fair, you skipped numbers 3-9." Inuyasha complained, even though they were both already in the vehicle and Kagome took off.

"Well, I guess, since you don't know her that well, you should know 10 second means 3 seconds and if you piss her off your dead." Sango informed me.

"I can hear you!" Kagome said irritated that we were talking about her like she wasn't here. Everything fell silent for a few moments. The ride was fast, but smooth. Sango had an awesome car. We parked about a block away from the club. Everyone was waiting for us because we had what they needed to get in. Sango handed out the IDs.

"Anyone who gets pregnant or gets somebody pregnant is fully responsible for any outcome that may occur, but if one wishes to give help you may receive it." Kagome said, and everyone nodded somewhat hesitantly as if they had a choice not to agree.

*After the night at the club* (A/N:I bet you guys thought some thin was gunna happen at the club…well your wrong cause I'm being lazy and don't feel like typing it….or do I.)

"So everyone here and what not?" Kikyo asked boredly as they walked out.

"Oh I have idea! Raise your hand if you're not here!" Miroku said stupidly as everyone laughed.

"Why don't we just go back to the shrine for the night." Kagome suggested. And everyone nodded. And everyone headed back.

A/N: Ok you don't know how much I wanna discontinue this story, but I won't if anybody is still reading it. This isn't one of my best chapters. Sorry that it sucks.


	6. This half stays between us

**(A/N: Ok, I figured out where I'm going with this story, and it's not nowhere. It'll make sense for the most part, but if it doesn't feel free to ask questions. ^^)**

Flash Back

Inuyasha's P.O.V

We had just walked into the club. I looked around. Loud music, funky lights, sexy girls in sexy outfits, and just enough alcohol for everyone to get happy…..not wasted….but happy.

"This was a good idea." I said to myself smiling as I followed the group to an empty booth. It was a little awkward for a few seconds, until a waitress came over.

"Anything to drink?" She said seductively. I looked for her name tag. It was Kagura.

Sango spoke up first. "We'll start with a few shot s of tequila, 12 each." Sango grinned as Kagura looked at her as if noticing her for the first time.

"Umm Ok, anything else?" She asked as she counted us and wrote it down.

"Dudes, I thought we agreed no alcohol!?" Hojo said loudly after Kagura walked away.

"Chill dude, were not gunna get wasted…..just happy." Miroku said winking at Sango. She shot em a bird, but smiled regardless with a hint of red in her cheeks. We all laughed and she turned redder.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as Kagura came back.

After Kagura left Kagome said. "Ready. Set." and then shouted. "GO!" and everyone started drinking there shots as fast as they could.

about 24 seconds later.

Naraku said calmly. "done."

Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, and I echoed him. Then Kagome, Sango, Kikyo echoed us and Miroku echoed after them while Hojo still had two shots to go.

"LOSER BUYS DRINKS!!!" Kagome and Sango shouted in union and every spread out to go dance leaving Hojo to ponder what just happened.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

The song "Yeah" by Usher was playing.

At first everyone in out group grabbed a random partner. Some time toward the middle of the song I ended up grinding up next to Inuyasha.

"You know, for someone I hate your really cute." I said smiling stupidly.

"Am I now?" He said and I nodded. "Well, you're not so bad yourself." We both grinned stupidly.

"You happy yet?" I said seductively as I grinded against him harder.

"I don't know you tell me." He said squeezing my ass.

"Touché." I said laughing lightly. For the rest of the song we just let our bodies do the talking.

You know how sometimes, your doing something and then you accidentally do something else that you have no control over….moments that just kinda…you know…happen? Well what's about to happen was one of those moments.

We kissed.

At first we just stared at each other for a moment. "That didn't just happen." Inuyasha said more like a statement that a question.

"Agreed." I said, even though, secretly, I wanted more and I wished he wanted it two…. I sighed as the next song came on.

End Flash Back

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
